The Tale of the Three Brothers
by TheDarkLadyOfSlytherclaw
Summary: Tom Riddle, Severus Snape and Harry Potter are the reincarnations of Antioch, Cadmus, and Ignotus Peverell. On the summer after Goblet of Fire the three receives a letter telling them to meet in Godric's Hollow where they receive the memories of their past life. Slash
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Tale of the Three Brothers

**Summary:** Tom Riddle, Severus Snape and Harry Potter are the reincarnations of Antioch, Cadmus, and Ignotus Peverell. On the summer after Goblet of Fire the three receives a letter telling them to meet in Godric's Hollow where they receive the memories of their past life.

**Pairings:** Severus/Lily (past), Harry Potter/ (unknown pairing, for now), Tom Riddle / (unknown pairing, for now), Severus Snape/ (unknown pairing, for now). _**I will look at any and all pairing suggestions left in the reviews. I'm stuck because I want Severus/Lucius and Tom (Voldemort)/Lucius. For Harry I have tons of people in my mind males and females.**_

**Warnings:** This is in an Alternate Universe and there will be; Manipulative Dumbledore, Smart!Independent!Dark!Harry, Cover-up Prophecy and some Bashing of other characters. This May also be a Slash. This Fic will often change Pov's between Harry, Severus and Tom.

**Author's Note: **This is an extremely AU story. I changed some things about the brother which you will see.

**The Book cover was made by lilette on deviantart ****(If you have a moment you should go check out her amazing art work Link on my Profile)**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does she also owns the The Tale of the Three Brothers.

**Chapter One:**

Three Brothers

A month had passed since Voldemort and Harry Potter had battled in the graveyard. Harry had gone back to his relatives for the summer and Voldemort had relocated to a mansion that had been left to him in one of his most faithful death eater's wills.

The Dark Lord was in his study behind the desk working away on a very large piece of parchment. He was hunched over it and scratching away at certain areas with a quill, and appeared quite focused on his work. He was preparing for a Mass break out but first he would need to get the Dementors on his side.

Voldemort blinked as he noticed an owl fly in through the window. The golden owl just continued to stare at him, leg outstretched for him with a letter. The man blinked some more. The owl hooted warningly, shaking its leg a bit.

The man regained himself and took the offered letter. Voldemort thought for a little while, trying to shake off the murderous look the owl had given him just moments ago before taking out his wand and directing it towards owl. He merely looked at him as if he was stupid and he felt his wand waver a bit. An owl… just stood up against him. And himself?

He shook the letter to make him get what he was talking about. To his surprise, the owl nodded.

_Dear Tom Marvolo Riddle,_

_I write this letter in to warn you. The Path you are going down will only lead you to your destruction. You always sought to be rid of Dumbledore's Manipulations yet you repeatedly fall into them. You still live Bending under Albus' will. He is still using you Tom like his did when you were at Hogwarts. If you wish to know the true come to the local cemetery in Godric's Hollow at half past eleven._

_Sincerely,_

_M.E.L_

* * *

Severus Snape settled down into his favorite arm chair in the small den of his at his house that was located in the Forest of Dean and let a long heavy sigh escape from his chest. He felt exhausted, which was pretty standard fair these days, however he never allowed his state to show when in public. In the privacy of his own house was the only place he felt he could let down some of his guard and breathe freely.

There was just over a month until the beginning of the new school year. The Order was meeting fairly regularly now, not to mention the other meetings he was occasionally called to. Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on certain angles, he hadn't been called to one of those in about two weeks. The Dark Lord was too preoccupied with his plans to break out the others.

Severus blinked as he noticed an owl fly in through the window. The golden owl just continued to stare at him, leg outstretched for him with a letter. Severus sigh pray at it wasn't Dumbledore calling for his return.

_Dear Severus Tobias Snape,_

_I write this letter in to warn you. The Path you are going down will only lead you to your destruction. The man you so willingly trust is using you. To Dumbledore you are a pawn, he is using your strong love for Lily Evans as a tool of manipulation._ _He is using you and he is using Lily's son. If you wish to know the true come to the local cemetery in Godric's Hollow_ _at half past eleven._

_Sincerely,_

_M.E.L_

* * *

Harry lay awake upon the shabby, too-thin, lumpy, mattress in the smallest bedroom of Number 4 Privet Drive staring unseeingly at the blurry red letters of the old digital clock that had once belonged to his cousin Dudley until the over-sized boy had believed it broken and discarded it.

He had been back on Privet Drive for just over a month. His relatives hadn't even bothered him that morning. No pestering him to fix them breakfast or do some obscenely ridiculous mountain of chores in order to 'earn his keep'. It was a testament to just how intimidating Mad-Eye Moody could be.

Harry groaned as he heard a tapping at his window. Ron and Hermione hadn't written him at all this summer so he doubted it was them. He walked over to window and watched the golden brown owl fly in. The golden owl just continued to stare at him, leg outstretched for him with a letter.

_Dear Harry James Potter,_

_I write this letter in to warn you. The Path you are going down will only lead you to your destruction. The man you so willingly trust is using you. You have been very naïve when it comes to your headmaster. _

_You are a child but you must see his manipulations. Ask yourself these questions: _

_Why didn't he suspect Quirrell when Severus did?_

_Why was so calm about your name coming out of the goblet of fire?_

_Why was he so calm when you told him about Wormtail?_

_Why did he send Sirius to Azkaban without a Trial?_

_If he cared why did he never check on you as a child?_

_You have questions and I have answers so if you wish to know the true come to the local cemetery in Godric's Hollow at half past eleven._

_Sincerely,_

_M.E.L_

Harry thought about it for a minute it was all true of course. Harry grabbed his wand and invisibly cloak, stuffing them into his knapsack along with a sack of gold galleons. Harry quickly ran from the house when he was several streets away on the corner of Magnolia Crescent Harry held out his right as if trying to flag down a cab.

There was a deafening BANG, and Harry threw up his hands to shield his eyes against a sudden blinding light…

Harry saw when he raised his head, to a triple-decker, violently purple bus, which had appeared out of thin air. Gold lettering over the windshield spelled The Knight Bus.

Harry smirked to him himself as conductor in a purple uniform leapt out of the bus and began to speak loudly to the night.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard just stick out your wand hand, step on board, and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this eve— Oh is yer Neville."

"Stan," Harry said politely. "How much to Godric's Hollow?"

"Eleven Sickles," said Stan, "but for firteen you get 'ot chocolate, and for fifteen you get an 'ot-water bottle an' a toofbrush in the color of your choice."

Harry rummaged into his bag, extracted his money bag, and shoved some gold into Stan's hand.

"Get me there before half past eleven," Harry said talking a seat.

"You heard 'em. Take'er away, Ern," said Stan, sitting down in the armchair next to Ernie's.

* * *

Harry stepped slowly of the knight bus. Harry pulled out his invisibly cloak placing it over himself thinking about how this was the village, the place where Harry Potter became known as "the Boy Who Lived".

Walking down the street Harry stopped in front of an obelisk. When he stare at it, it began to change into a statue of a family… his family. James and Lily Potter, and their infant son, Harry, who looks contented in his mother's arms. Harry took in the site before continuing on to the cemetery.

The graveyard was located next to the Parish Church of St. Clementine. The graveyard is full of the names of ancient magical families Harry noticed walking in. He paused then he heard to CRACK!

"Severus! What is the meaning of this," a cold voice spoke. Harry turned around only to see his Potion's Master and The Dark Lord.

"My… Lord… I received a letter earlier this evening telling me that Dumbledore was manipulating the Potter boy. This person told me to meet them here," Snape explained looking around.

"Ahh, I received a letter much like that to," Voldemort spoke with a nod. "If your letter mentioned Potter than he would have likely received one too."

Harry sucked in a harsh breath slow backing away until he heard a soft voice.

"You are not mistaking," the voice spoke. But then the strangest thing as she spoke. The air seemed to grow heavy, and right before their eyes. They grew slower and slower until they came to a complete stop.

"My Lord, are you doing this," Severus said unable to hide the shock in his voice.

"He is not Severus," the voice said as a glowing figure appeared. A beautiful women her pale skin glowing, Green eyes vibrantly shining, and long black hair fall down to her face. Severus and Voldemort were both momentarily speechless.

"You're this M.E.L. person," Voldemort said regaining himself.

"Yes, I am but I am much more than a person," She stated before turning to the spot were Harry stood. "Harry, please remove your cloak and join us. No one will harm you."

Voldemort and Snape's head snapped as Harry removed his cloak.

"It is the bane of my existence," Voldemort hissed pulling out his wand shooting a non-verbal curse at him. To his surprise nothing had happened.

"Magic needs time to act. I have stopped time so I have stopped magic," the woman spoke. "Only my magic will work."

"Who are you," Harry asked walking over to the women.

"I go by many names. While Muggles know me as Mother Earth and Mother Nature, wizards know me as The Mother of Eternal Life and the Eternal Mother of Life."

"M.E.L Mother of Eternal Life," Severus whispered.

"And what do you want with us," Voldemort scoffed.

"Are you aware of The Tale of the Three Brothers?"

The three nodded all confused as to why that would be the answer.

"Well here is the true story of the Brothers," she smirked waving her wand creating a smoke screen.

_Along time ago when the Earth was still small and magic was just created The Eternal Mother and the Father of Death (the_ _Grim Reaper) decided to have a family. Eternal Mother gave birth to three boys, three brothers, more powerful than most, and their names were Antioch, Cadmus, and Ignotus._

_When the plaque hit less people were being born and more were dying so death left is sons. The brother grew close the mother could see that together the Three would conquers everything. So on the eve of Ignotus's fifteen birthday Death returned. But his son had scorned him and told him that they didn't need a father and that as long as they were together they would never need him._ _Death was hurt but he was also cunning. He pretended to congratulate the three brothers on their love for each other said that each had earned a prize._

_Antioch_ _the oldest brother, who was a combative man he thirsted for power, so he asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence: a wand that must always win duels for its owner, a wand worthy of a wizard who had conquered Death! So Death crossed to an elder tree on the banks of the river, fashioned a wand from a branch that hung there, and gave it to the oldest brother._

_Cadmus second brother, who was a spiteful man, decided that he wanted to humiliate Death for taking away his only love, so he asked for the power to recall others from Death. So Death picked up a stone from the riverbank and gave it to the second brother, and told him that the stone would have the power to bring back the dead._

_And then Death asked the third and youngest brother Ignotus, what he would like. The youngest brother was the humblest of the brothers, and he did not trust Death._ _So he asked for something that would enable him live life without being followed by Death. And Death, most unwillingly, handed over his own Cloak of Invisibility._

_The brothers traveled on for a week more, and reaching a distant village. Upon reaching the village_ _Antioch sought out a fellow wizard with whom he had a quarrel. Naturally, with the Elder Wand as his weapon, he could not fail to win the duel that followed. Leaving his enemy dead upon the floor the oldest brother proceeded to an inn, where he boasted loudly of the powerful wand he had snatched from Death himself, and of how it made him invincible. Cadmus and Ignotus tried to discourage him but his ego had surpassed him so he told his brothers he was stronger alone. _

_That very night after the brother separated, another wizard crept upon the oldest brother as he lay, wine-sodden upon his bed. The thief took the wand and for good measure, slit the oldest brother's throat._

_And so Death took the first brother for his own._

_Meanwhile, the second brother journeyed to his own home, where he now lived alone. Here he took out the stone that had the power to recall the dead, and turned it thrice in his hand. To his amazement and his delight, the figure of the girl he had once hoped to marry, before her untimely death, appeared at once before him._

_Yet she was sad and cold, separated from him as by a veil. Though she had returned to the mortal world, she did not truly belong there and suffered. Finally the second brother, driven mad with hopeless longing, killed himself so as to truly join her._

_And so Death took the second brother from his own._

_But though Death searched for the third brother for many years, he was never able to find him. It was only when he had attained a great age that the youngest brother finally took off the Cloak of Invisibility and gave it to his son. And the he greeted Death as an old friend, and went with him gladly, and, equals, they departed this life where he and his brothers finally reunited._

_Many years past that the Eternal Mother lived without having her sons at her side. She watched the magical world fall at the knees of Gellert Grindelwald. The Eternal Mother couldn't stand watching as they called Grindelwald one of the most powerful Dark Wizards of all time when the power truly came from her son's wand. So she went to visit her lost love Death. She asked for the souls of her sons. Death still bitter tells her she must choose which son to reincarnate first. Of course she chose Antioch he had always been the stronger then his younger brothers. But Antioch was always cocky about the fact that he was a pureblood. So the Eternal Mother reincarnate him as a half-blood. She placed his soul in the womb of a women that needed unconditional love. A witch whom was broken and could only be fixed by the love of a son._

_But as the pregnancy began the witch became deathly sick and wouldn't take potion in fear that it would harm her unborn son. She died moments after giving birth to her son._

_So the reincarnated Antioch_ _grew up in an Orphanage, not knowing about his family or about magic. Without Cadmus's level head or Ignotus's pure heart Antioch grew up to be cold. Yet Antioch still had become the man that desired beyond everything to be an all-powerful wizard and to conquer Death. That the age of fifteen he did, he conquer Death_ _making himself immortal. The mother was proud of her son she feared for his humanity as she continued to hack away at his at soul._

_So once again she went to Death and he made her_ _choose which son to reincarnate first. Of course she chose the second son. Cadmus had always the over thinker and could often the peace maker between the eldest and the youngest._

_She placed his soul in the womb of a women a happily married couple. But had Cadmus grew his father became neglectful and violent to the young wizard. But he grew to be intelligent and truly loved by his mother. However the Mother watched as Cadmus's history repeating itself. She watched him fall inlove with a child hood friend. She watch him be bullied but without Antioch there to push him and Ignotus there to reassure him. He never gained the confidence to tell the girl how he felt thus losing her to another. _

_Although the brothers where together and Antioch trusted Cadmus more than most they still lacked the ability to love each other. So for the last time the Mother went to Death and took Ignotus's soul along with the soul of his closest friend_ _Sylvia Ravenclaw. She noticing her mistakes with the older brothers she placed his soul in the womb of a Muggle-born mother and a Pure-blood father. She almost used the woman that had Cadmus's heart. _

_But there was one thing the Mother did not see a manipulative, deceitful, self-righteous, hypocritical, arrogant, controlling, presumptuous, senile old coot to tear her sons apart. The man_ _sought the brothers have the brothers powers for his own. He turned the eldest and youngest against and middle child against them child against them both. He made the youngest brother into a weapon. _

_Now the paths lay open for them if the walk always they with died at the hands of the other yet if the stand together they will conquers everything._

The smoke cleared leaving the three in utter and complete shock. They stood there staring at each other for several moments processing everything.

Harry was the first on to recover, "How do we know you are telling the true."

"You would until I give you some of your old memories. But first," She spoke as she turn to Voldemort. "Tom you must choose to remain with seven and lose all the sanity you still hold or down grade to three and conquers everything."

Voldemort raised a single hairless brow at her, "I only made six."

"No, you intended to make one the night you attacked the Potters did you not," she asked titling her head to the side.

"What has that got to do with anything," Voldemort spat glaring at Harry.

"When your soul was being ripped from your body, a piece broke off and attached itself to the only living thing it could find," She stated before they all turning to the spot were Harry was stand wide eyed.

"What? Why are you looking at me," Harry asked nervously.

"Harry, I know this is hard to hear but your hold a piece of Tom's soul and for him to die… you would have to die too," the mother explained.

"WHAT! That… How…," Harry froze so many thoughts going thought his head. The Dumbledore words from second year can into his head, _'I believe Voldemort unintentionally transferred some of his powers to you.'_

Harry gritted his teeth, "That manipulative, deceitful, controlling bastard."

"Your words ring true my son. But Tom must choose seven or three?"

Voldemort ponder for a second, "If I choose the second there is no way to merge them because I feel no remorse for killing any of those people. But if I had to choose it would be power."

The woman smiled before summoning some that bright and looked like a fallen star. Levitating around it where a cup, a ring, what looked like a crown, and the battered Diary that belonged to Tom Riddle.

"This is going to hurt… a lot," The Mother warned before push the bright orb into to Voldemort's chest. Once the orbs completely immersed into the Dark Lord's chest he collapsed his body twisting and violently convulsing as his limbs snapped against the cold, wet grass. The crimson eyes were wide-open but seemed vacant, lifeless.

"Don't worry about him. The merging is very painful, since he feels no remorse at having created the horcruxes. So who's next?"

Harry gaped at her, and he stuttered, "You have to be kidding that looks worst then the he Cruciatus Curse."

"Harry, you and Severus won't feel a thing," she reassured walking over to Severus. She gently brushed her knuckles down the right side of Severus's face. Harry watched his professor's eyes closes and a small glow come from between The Mother's knuckles and Snape's cheek. He watched in amazement as Snape's large, hooked nose straightened, and his sallow skin began to 'glow'. Severus's eyes where still closed when The Mother began stroking Harry's face. Harry felt a warm energy as his eye lids slow began to fall.

Suddenly Three boys formed in is mind. The eldest on Harry could only guess was tall, handsome, with pale skin, jet black wavy hair, and dark eyes. The middle one was just as tall as the elder on but with dark features pale skin, shoulder length jet black silky hair, and a roman nose. The youngest was shorter then both the others but tall compared to Harry, he had untidy jet-black hair, but his startlingly doe-shaped green eyes, and tanned skin.

Harry noticed how each of them looked like himself, Snape, and Voldemort only different. Memories of Ignotus began to flash in front of his eyes. Ignotus was three younger then Cadmus and five years younger than Antioch. While Harry notice that Ignotus was intelligent, clever, loyal, and selfless person he was also cunning, and extremely attached to his brothers. Ignotus admired Antioch and envied the way he could command to respect and attention. He also admired Cadmus's Potioneering abilities.

Ignotus was the only brother sorted into Slytherin while both Antioch and Cadmus believed that knowledge was the key to Power and where sorted into Ravenclaw. The three brother where close however and each ones weak was guarded by the other's strengthen. Together the brothers were invincible.

* * *

**So yes I am back :) Oh and I am truly sorry about lack of updating I'm spending the rest of the week writing a new chapter for each since winter break has started.**

**I want to give credit and props where credit and props are due. Several of my ideas for this story have been influenced by other fanfics, but several notable ones come from these stories:**

**Rebirth **» by **Athey**

**Brother Of Lord Voldemort** » by **RavenclawSlytherinQueen**

**Brothers in Magic » **by** pikachumomma**

**New Divide** » by **Aisling-Siobhan**

**They're all really good with and all of them have original and unique ideas I highly recommend reading them, because they're amazing.**

**Happy Holidays **


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairings:** Severus/Lily (past), Harry Potter/ Theodore Nott (So I really like them together_, _plus I'm not really a drarry fan I like them as friends), Severus Snape/ Regulus Black (This is my **OTP**), Tom Riddle/Nagini (Since my Beta for Serpens Puer is recovering from a bad car accident I'm going to combine Tom and Nagini's back story for this.)

**Warnings:** This is in an Alternate Universe and there will be; Manipulative Dumbledore, Smart!Independent!Dark!Harry, Cover-up Prophecy and some Bashing of other characters. This IS be a Slash. This Fic will often change Pov's between Harry, Severus and Tom.

**Author's Note: **I decide that Barty didn't get kissed (I thought it was cruel that he got kissed without a trail or anything plus he is the Time Lord) he went back to Azkaban.

**Chapter Two**

Oh Brother…

Harry woke with a pained moan to find himself sprawled on his stomach on a bed. He turned his head to the other side on the pillow to face more of the room he was in, wondering where the hell he was. It wasn't his bedroom that was for sure. It was elegant, lavish even, by his standards. He slowly pushed himself onto his hands and knees. Now where the hell was he, and where were Snape and Voldemort?

"Heh…" Harry swallowed. Okay, and now was not the time to realize he was parched. He cleared his raspy throat weakly. "Hel-lo…?"

He stood up quickly, letting his thin covers slip from his waist to pool around his feet, and stumbled to the door that was a few strides in front of him. He poked his head out first, taking in the sight of a narrow space. He was in the middle of the hall, with two ways open to him. Harry swallowed thickly, closed the door silently behind him, and headed towards the right.

"I see you're finally awake," a cool voice said from behind him. Harry spun around to see is professor. Snape looked years younger his once greasy hair had a new luster to it and is now straighten nose made him look years younger. Then and hit Harry…

"You look like Cadmus," Harry blurted out.

"I am aware that I look more like my past self you yourself look a little more like you Ignotus," Severus said motioning to a mirror. Harry walked over to the mirror and looked at himself he was taller, his once pale skin was a health tan color and his eyes were brighter much more like the color of the killing curse.

"Harry we all need to talk." Severus said motioning for Harry. Harry followed Snape down the hall. They walked into the dining room to see the Dark Lord sitting at the table eyes focusing on Harry and Severus. Harry noticed that his body had been fully restored to its old glory. He was still the same height as he was last night, but his skin was pale skin but no longer as pale as snow, his chalk-white face that resembled a skull was now graced with handsome dark features, his snake-like slits for nostrils had taken the form of his old nose, and his dark scarlet eyes with cat-like slits where now icy blue with round pupils.

"Well," Tom said after a small silence, Severus and Harry seemed hesitant to speak. "Maybe we should address the elephant in the room."

Snape nodded his head, "Yes, Milord."

"I'm not calling you that…Can I call you Tom?" Harry asked meekly.

"No!"

"Ah, why not? Isn't I Am Lord Voldemort just an anagram for Tom Marvolo Riddle?" Harry said taking a seat on one side of the Dark Lord while Severus took the seat on the other seat.

"Fine, call me what you wish," Tom groaned. "I suppose you should call me that too Severus."

"So… we should talk… it seemed like the Peverell Brothers relationship was based off of trust, respect, and love for one another," Harry spoke.

"I… I'm not very good at trust and love," Tom admitted.

"You trusted us to say that," Harry smiled. "How about a game… it's called 20 questions."

"I'll bit, what are the rules," Severus said.

"It's a normal game were we ask each other personal questions and we have to answer them truthfully," Harry smiled when he noticed nods from both of the other men. "Tom you first since you are the oldest."

"Uh… Harry why are you such a martyr?"

"Well I guess it's because I'm loyal to everyone. I feel like if I was to die at least I could make my life mean something."

"…Tom… have you ever felt love," Severus said.

"Yes… but I thought it was making me weak… so I slip my soul," Tom sighed.

"This person was?"

"You asked your question."

For the remainder of the afternoon the Severus, Tom, and Harry discussed a great many things. Harry was surprised at the intensity of their conversation, and the often painful honesty.

Tom fully admitted that he'd been a mean-spirited child. The orphanage itself had been a constant reminder that he was unloved and unwanted. Although he was there since he was a baby and many families had be interested in adopting him the Mrs. Cole the matron had ran them off telling them he was a devil child. Then Dumbledore had come and told him how special he was. Tom had felt special, like maybe he was worthy after all. Being a muggle raised half-blood in the thirties would not have been a good situation for any child – but for that child to also be a Slytherin; it was a disaster waiting to happen.

He'd turned to Dark Magic early on and while his goals had begun as a righteous desire for change in the Wizarding World back to its old way, but it had slowly been twisted into something darker.

Snape had spoken about his family about is family. Tobias Snape his father Muggle had been incredibly neglectful in his youth and abusive towards his mother. The one time he had beaten Severus he broke his is nose which was why is use to be crooked. After that his mother killed him and returned to her family.

He talked about is friendship with Harry's mother and how he had told her she was a witch. Despite the fact that her came from a Muggle family, he never truly saw her as being one of them because he was so smitten with her. He spoke about The Marauders and how their gold was to make is life hell for the simple fact that his didn't like Gyffindor. Lupin was the only one that didn't bother him.

He explained that one day he was fed up and out of anger and humiliation he called Lily a "Mudblood". When she severed all ties with him, despite his profuse apologies he turned to Dark Magic. His only other friend in the world had taken him under his wing and when he turned 18 he joined the Death Eaters.

And then it was Harry's turn. Slowly but surely the two Slytherins pulled his life's story from him; the Dursleys, the cupboard, the starvation and of course the beatings. Harry explained that his family ever showed him any love or affection at all. That he was treated him as a waste of space from the time he was one to eleven.

Of course it wasn't all bad. They spoke of the good times as well, though those were few and far between for all of them. Harry told of Quidditch and how flying was the most freeing feeling ever, the snakes in his Aunt's back garden that had kept him company all summer. He spoke of Weasley's generosity and the money he had given to the Twins to start the joke shop.

"Last questions," Harry smiled.

"How? How can you have grown up the way you did and still be so pure… and willing to trust," Tom asked.

"I guess I was born that way. I mean I could hate the word like you two did and become bitter and angry but I don't know with all the bad things that happened I can't help but be optimistic about future."

Severus paused looking out the window. A large mist in the shape of a Phoenix flew through the window.

"Severus we need you at headquarters. Harry is missing," Dumbledore's voice floated out of the Phoenix's beak.

"Well that was faster than I thought," Severus scoffed. "I'll have to come up with something. Harry you stay here."

"Don't ruin my house," Severus glared at them both before walking over to the fire place. "And don't kill eachother."

* * *

Severus sighed stepping out of the fire place, maybe he should have casted a glamor so his new look wouldn't send up any red flags.

"Ahh, Severus my boy you made," Dumbledore said without looking at him but all those who could see him jaws dropped.

"It would do all of you well to close your mouths, wouldn't want some sort of potion to fall inside of them", Severus sneered taking his sit between Lupin and McGonagall. Immediately, the lot of mouths closed shut with an audible snap but eye's where still widen staring at him.

"What the bloody hell happen to your face," Sirius finally exclaimed.

"I think what Sirius is trying to say… you look very different Severus," Dumbledore said looking over him.

"I am aware, there was a potion's mishap last night. I'm sure it will wear off," Severus lied with ease. "I added to much ginger root to a malnourishment potion and knock few other things it exploded and this happened."

"That is very unlike you Severus," Poppy said very concerned.

"Yes, well Potter was screaming at the time and I was in a hurry," Severus explained.

"Harry! You know where his is," Sirius glared.

"Of course I do. I found him asleep on his mother's grave," Severus glared. "It seems he had just gone thought a magical growth spurts and pasted out from the pain."

"The poor boy, I remember Ron's magical growth spurts he couldn't walk for a week," Molly sighed.

"Where is he now Severus," Dumbledore asked.

"Asleep in my guest room."

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter and for not posting last month I'm going to try to post this on 25 of each month. I feel bad but I am putting Serpens Puer hiatus until I can find someone who can help me just as much as my old beta.**


End file.
